Duty, Honor, Love & Commitment
by the lurker
Summary: After a traumatic event, Festus needs help from Matt, Kitty and Doc.


GUNSMOKE  
Duty, Honor, Love & Commitment  
  
The rain continued to trickle down as it had for the past four days and nights. The only good that had come from it was the fact that it seemed to put a damper on the criminal element in Dodge. Dillon took another sip from his coffee cup, the warm liquid rolled down his throat, radiating down through his chest and into his belly. It was the only comforting thing on a morning so dreary. He heard the whistle coming down the boardwalk even above the sound of the rain. Dillon peered out the window and saw Festus heading toward the office. The Marshal smiled as he observed his deputy stopping to chat with Mrs. Bailey, and her six-year old daughter, Lorna. Matt couldn't help but wonder why Festus had never settled down and had kids of his own; it was obvious how much the man loved children. A slight smile lit his lips as he realized that none of them had ever settled down.   
  
Matt watched Festus bend down to talk to the little girl, and after a fairly lengthy exchange, he smiled big at her, took off his badge, and pinned it to her dress. Dillon's eyebrows raised at the wanton handing out of Federal property, and he made a mental note to speak to Festus on the subject; albeit in a gentle manner. He watched as Lorna threw her arms around Haggen's neck, kissing his cheek and giggling with glee. The Marshal noticed the sweet look on his deputy's face as he stroked the girl's hair, and tipped his hat to her mother, once again heading for the office.   
  
Still smiling, Matt turned toward his desk, swallowing the last of the coffee in his cup. The sounds of erupting gunfire a moment later made him start. He threw his cup down, pulled his gun from its holster, and cautiously opened the door to the office. In horror, he watched as two men on horseback, one chasing the other, charged up Front Street, shooting at each other through the pouring rain. The locals who were out and about on this dreadful morning, hit the ground, or ducked for cover. For the briefest of moments, Festus hesitated to spring into action, but then, gun drawn, he ran toward Mrs. Bailey, and her daughter Lorna, who were stuck in the open, crossing the street, with nothing nearby to use as a barrier from the flying bullets.  
  
Festus screamed at the mother and daughter, barely heard above the din of the pounding rain and gunfire, Lorna....Mrs. Bailey, git down!  
  
Dillon heard the lead rider yell aloud, but to whom it was directed was not clear, He's gunnin' fer you!  
  
The man chasing him screamed, Shut-up, Charlie! I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Matt ran for a wagon, and prepared to fire at the lead man when he heard Mrs. Bailey scream in terror. Turning, he saw Lorna struck by a bullet, and Festus diving for both of them, knocking the mother and daughter to the ground, covering them with his body. Dillon looked back at the charging men, aimed and fired at the lead man. It was a clean shot, and the man fell from his horse, striking the ground with a thud. The second man spotted the Marshal, and fired off several shots. Matt returned the fire, hitting the man in the chest, watching him fall forward into his saddle horn. The horse continued to run, and Matt yelled to Burke who was hidden behind a large barrel nearby.  
  
Burke.... go after the horse, hurry.  
  
Sure thing, Marshal....  
  
Burke ran to the livery and a moment later charged after the escaped animal. Dillon moved quickly to the downed man in the street, lifting him up by the lapels, water running down Matt's face. Doc appeared out of nowhere, already soaked, and checked the cowboy, but shook his head gravely at Matt.   
  
Dillon nodded his head in the direction of Mrs. Bailey and Lorna, I think Lorna Bailey's been hit, Doc...  
  
Adams quickly moved over to where Festus was holding the small child.  
  
Dillon turned his attention to the man in his grip, shaking him slightly.  
  
Who are you?  
  
It was difficult for the man to speak,   
  
Where are you from?  
  
  
  
Who was the other man, and why was he chasing you?  
  
I.....I......tried to warn them...  
  
Tried to warn who?  
  
Before he could answer, Charlie Urry ceased to exist. Matt let go of him, and moved over to where Doc, Festus and the Baileys were. His step slowed as he saw Doc trying to comfort Mrs. Bailey, and the look of devastation on his deputy's face as he held the limp, bloody child in his arms. Kitty approached Dillon quickly, shielding herself from the rain with a newspaper.  
  
Matt! You okay?  
  
He nodded, I'm fine, but I can't say the same for little Lorna Bailey.  
  
Kitty followed his gaze, and felt sick to her stomach.  
  
Oh Matt.....  
  
The Marshal took Kitty by the elbow and guided her over to the unsettling scene. Dillon knelt next to his deputy, setting a gentle hand on his wet shoulder. Haggen gently fingered the U.S. Deputy Marshal badge pinned to her dress, his hands covered with the little girl's blood; he seemed not to notice the Marshal's presence. Dillon spoke to him, keeping his voice soft and gentle.  
  
There was nothing more you could have done, Festus. You did exactly what any good lawman would have....  
  
Festus couldn't look at Dillon, and his voice was full of raw emotion, It weren't enough, Matthew. I shoulda been able to save her. It shouldn'ta happened this way. It ain't fair. It just ain't fair.  
  
Dillon squeezed the shoulder under his large hand before letting go, and standing, he turned toward Adams.  
  
Do you need my help with Mrs. Bailey, Doc?  
  
No, Matt, I can get her up to my office okay, if Kitty will help me, but somebody needs to ride out to her husband's ranch and fetch him.  
  
I'll see to it, Doc. He looked at Haggen, The deputy didn't answer, and Dillon tried again,   
  
Haggen looked up at Dillon, tears welling up in his eyes, and raindrops pelting his face. Dillon swallowed hard, but spoke again.  
  
Can you take Lorna over to Percy Crump's?  
  
The deputy nodded, and holding the child's body close to him, stood silently, and slowly made his way across Front Street, toward the undertaker's. Doc helped Mrs. Bailey up, and with Kitty on the other side of her, they moved toward Adams' office. Dillon headed toward the livery to saddle Buck for the ride out to the Bailey ranch. He didn't relish what was to come. He took one last glance at Festus, watching the rain bounce of his coat as the man walked, head down, carrying the little girl in his arms.  
  
Matt felt a tinge of apprehension settle in the pit of his stomach. He had seen Festus take things hard before, but he had never seen such a haunted look in the man's eyes. It was obvious that Haggen was blaming himself for Lorna's death; Dillon just hoped that he would calm down and see the irrationality of it. In the meantime, Matt had some awful news to deliver to Mr. Bailey, and an unsolved mystery to ponder. Exactly what the nature of the attack on Urry was; who Urry was trying to warn and why; and who the man was who was chasing him, were all questions for which Dillon needed to find answers.   
  
The Marshal of Dodge City was not a man who cottoned to crimes with no resolution. He mounted Buck and stared out at the downpour; it wasn't about to let up, and Dillon figured that thunder and lightening weren't far from appearing. He spurred Buck, and galloped out of the stable, heading out the south end of town, thinking of the words he would say to Mr. Bailey. In the end, the words weren't going to matter, not with Mr. Bailey, anymore than they would with Festus, and Matt Dillon knew it. Sometimes fulfilling one's duty as a lawman was barely separated from that of a friend, and sometimes it was terribly painful.  
  
But Matt Dillon could always be counted upon to fulfill his duty. It was in his very soul.  
  
***********  
  
Dillon sat behind his desk, looking through the Wanted posters. For the past week and a half, he had religiously gone through the new pictures, hoping to find one with the face of the man who had been chasing Charlie Urry. But he was yet to ascertain who the man was or what he was doing in Dodge City. Charlie Urry, on the other hand, turned out to be a former cowboy from the Double R ranch just outside of Wichita. Matt had wired Sheriff Johns for more information, and discovered that a year ago, Urry had been arrested for threatening the owner of a rival ranch. Shortly following the arrest, Urry was fired from the Double R. It wasn't clear what he had been doing for the past year, but something in the back of Dillon's mind nagged at him to find a connection between Urry's past and the fatal shooting in Dodge.  
  
He looked up as the door to his office opened, and Doc entered.  
  
Mornin' Matt.  
  
Doc. Coffee?  
  
Festus didn't make it did he?  
  
Matt shook his head, You're safe, Doc. I made it about five minutes ago.  
  
Good. Festus' coffee's so strong, it would remove a tattoo if ya soaked in it.  
  
One of Dillon's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't comment, instead, he poured the doctor a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Adams picked up on the large man's somber silence.  
  
He hasn't been around much lately.  
  
He hasn't been around at all. Dillon opened a desk drawer and pulled out a U.S. Deputy Marshal badge, He hasn't even come by to pick this up.  
  
Doc took a long sip of his coffee, He hasn't been around the Long Branch either. Where the hell has he been?  
  
Dillon shook his head, I don't rightly know, Doc. Matt paused for a moment, then continued, I knew he was going to take Lorna Bailey's death hard, but maybe it's worse than I thought.  
  
Doc waved a hand in the air, I wouldn't worry, Matt, Festus is a tough old mule, he'll settle down.  
  
Hope you're right....  
  
************  
  
Kitty looked up from the books she was balancing when she saw Festus enter the Long Branch. She hadn't seen him in almost two weeks, and couldn't believe the deteriorated condition he was in. Concerned, she walked over to him, and smiled, despite her trepidation.  
  
Long time no see, Festus. Where ya been?  
  
He looked down at the bar, I ain't been nowhere, Miss Kitty.  
  
She bent her head down to look at him under his hat brim, trying to catch his eye, How bout a beer on the house?  
  
Haggen shook his head slowly, Obliged, Miss Kitty, but I came by to get me a cup of coffee, that's all.  
  
Kitty nodded to Sam, who poured a cup of steaming dark liquid.   
  
That doesn't sound like the Festus Haggen I know.  
  
I'm just a little tired is all.  
  
She covered the top of his hand with her own, How about a little something to eat with that coffee? You're lookin' a tad on the thin side these days. She smiled at him, Let me fatten you up a little.  
  
He shook his head, Much obliged Miss Kitty, but I ain't hungry.  
  
All right.....what did you do with Festus?  
  
He looked at her finally, confused, Miss Kitty?  
  
She smiled, Passing up free beer and food? I know you can't be Festus Haggen.  
  
Instead of smiling, Haggen's eyes grew incredibly sad, and she thought he looked to be on the verge of tears. He stared down into his coffee mug, as though contemplating the end of the world. There was so much confusion in his head. He had always tried to live his life with honor, but he knew in his heart that he had failed miserably on the day Lorna Bailey had been shot. A truly honorable man would not have hesitated: and that hesitation had cost a six year old girl her life. Festus Haggen wished it had been him. He had failed Lorna Bailey, her folks, Matthew, Doc, and Kitty; but worse of all, he had dishonored the badge he had worn for so long. Festus took one last sip of his coffee, and set the mug on the bar, softly putting a couple of coins next to it.  
  
Kitty picked up the change, Hey, Festus, what's this? Coffee's on the house.  
  
Obliged Miss Kitty, but you shouldn't be wastin' none of yer kindness on me.  
  
Before Kitty could say anything more, the deputy walked out of the Long Branch. Sam looked at her, worry coloring his timbre.  
  
That sure didn't seem like Festus.  
  
No, Sam, no it didn't.  
  
Without another word, Kitty Russell left the bar and headed toward Doc's office. Maybe he could shed some light on all of it.  
  
***********  
  
I'm telling you Doc, something's really wrong.  
  
Adams set down the book that he'd been reading, Next thing I know, you'll be handing out prescriptions! If you want my job, just give the word, and I'll change the name on my sign outside....  
  
Oh stop that. I'm serious about Festus.  
  
He smiled at her, folding his hands in his lap, I know ya are. But he's a strong as they come, Kitty, nothin' to worry about.  
  
How do you know? Have you seen him lately?  
  
Well, no, but--  
  
--But nothing. I'm tellin' you Doc, he's not himself.  
  
He stood up, holding his hands in the air, All right, all right, I give up. I'll go find him and take a look.  
  
That's all I'm askin'.  
  
  
  
She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek, No matter how hard ya try, you'll just never really live up to your cranky old curmudgeon act.  
  
***********  
  
Matt knocked on the door at the Bailey ranch and waited, but there was no answer. He looked around, and didn't see any of Bailey's hands, nor any sign of George Bailey. Surmising that they must all be out working the ranch, Dillon got back on his horse and started riding the spread. Fore more than an hour, he rode the acreage of the property, but saw not a soul. He looked up into the sky, at the dark clouds moving across the patches of blue; a fresh storm was brewing. Dillon rode back to the main house, and dismounted. Once more he knocked on the door, this time it opened, and George Bailey stood there staring at him.  
  
  
  
Afternoon Mr. Bailey.  
  
Something I can help you with?  
  
Well, I was wonderin' if I could ask you a few questions about the day of the shooting.  
  
Marshal, my wife and daughter are dead and gone. What more is there to say?  
  
There was something so terribly cold about the man.  
  
Matt took a calming breath, I don't mean any disrespect. I'm just trying to figure out if there's any connection between Charlie Urry, the man we still haven't identified, and your kin.  
  
I told you, I've never heard of Charlie Urry, and I'm sure my wife and daughter....  
  
The man's voice died out, his emotions overtaking him for a moment. Matt felt a twinge of guilt for having to reopen barely closed wounds, but he had a job to do, and he would see to it.  
  
I'm sorry, Mr. Bailey. I really am. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Double R ranch down in Wichita?  
  
A cloud, darker than those forming above, came over Bailey's face.  
  
No. I ain't never heard of em. Why?  
  
Dillon stared at the man for a moment: he knew when he was being lied to.  
  
Just wonderin'.... It seems that Charlie Urry used to work for them.  
  
Well, that ain't no business of mine. Now if you'll excuse me, Marshal, I have things to do.  
  
Matt started to turn, then looked back, By the way, Mr. Bailey, where are all your men?  
  
My men?  
  
Yeah, your ranch hands. Haven't seen a one throughout the whole property.  
  
Not that it's any of your business, Marshal, but you'll be hearin' it soon enough in town I spect. I sold my ranch. I'm movin' on.  
  
That so....  
  
I can't stay here. Not now.  
  
Mind if I ask who you sold to?  
  
As a matter of fact, Marshal, I do.  
  
Bailey nodded at Matt and closed the door in his face. Dillon quickly mounted Buck, knowing that if he hurried, he could make it to the land office before they closed for the day. The buyer would be listed on the record of sale; surely a businessman like George Bailey would know that. Matt frowned. The pieces of this puzzle didn't begin to fit. He rode off toward Dodge just as the raindrops began to slowly fall.  
  
***********  
  
Doc had searched all over Dodge for Festus, but no one had seen him since his brief appearance for a cup of coffee at the Long Branch that afternoon. If the sky hadn't already grown so dark, he would have realized that twilight was quickly settling in. Adams sat down on a bench across the street from the Long Branch, taking cover from the rain that was lightly falling. He looked down Front Street, going through all the places Haggen had ever mentioned to him, but he had looked in all of them. Then the Livery caught his eye: it was the one place in town Doc Adams hadn't been.  
  
The old man pulled himself off the bench, and ambled quickly down the street in the rain. He opened the door to the stable quickly, and ducked in out of the wet air. It was dark, and there was no one around. Adams reached into his pocket, pulled out a match, and lit it. He held it to a wick in a nearby lantern, and slowly the large space warmed to the yellow glow of the flame. Doc looked around the stable, but saw only the animals boarded there. He was about to leave when he saw some straw float down to the floor from the loft above. He held the light up, and there, sitting in the corner of the second story, was Festus.  
  
Festus! What in tarnation are you doing up there?  
  
Not much, Doc.  
  
Adams could feel the heat of his own anger rising in his face, Well get down from there this minute. Don't you know I been lookin' all over town or you?  
  
Slowly Haggen moved to the ladder and climbed down, but he stood at the bottom rung, not making eye contact with the old doctor. Adams walked over to him, sizing up the situation. Festus had lost at least ten pounds, and looked exhausted; yet, he was nervously fidgeting on his feet. Doc held the lantern closer, and Festus squinted his eyes from the brightness, like a man who hadn't seen light in days.  
  
Doc's voice was gruff, What's the matter with you?  
  
  
  
Nothin'...? Don't look that way to me. Doc tugged on his ear, and growled at Haggen, Come on, lemme take a look at you in my office.  
  
Adams started out of the livery and realized that Festus wasn't behind him. He ducked his head back inside the barn, and saw Haggen just standing as still as a statue by the ladder.  
  
What in the hell are you doing? You come with me right now.  
  
Haggen finally looked over at Adams, and slowly began to follow the old man out of the livery. Doc tried to move along in the rain, but Festus was oblivious to it. He got the deputy up the stairs, and into his office. Adams shook the water off of himself, and picked up a nearby towel to finish the job. Festus just stood inside the door, neither moving, nor saying a thing.   
  
Doc barked at him, Well don't just stand there you danged mule, sit down and let me take a look atcha.  
  
Haggen slowly moved to a chair and sat down. Doc frowned. The normally gregarious and talkative Festus was despondent. Doc took the towel he was still holding, and gently rubbed it over Haggen's hair, removing the rainwater. He felt the man's head, but it wasn't warm. Adams looked into his eyes, but other than looking dull, he couldn't see anything wrong with them either. He checked the man's throat, nose, ears and lungs, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Adams pulled out his stethoscope and listened to his patient's heart, only to find that its beat was perfectly normal as well.   
  
Doc pulled a chair up next to Haggen's and looked him in the eyes, There's nothing physically wrong with you that I can see. He swiped a hand over his mustache and chin, and his timbre grew softer, What's the matter with you, Festus? Hmm?  
  
Don't matter none, Doc. You shouldn't be botherin' with me.  
  
Festus stood up to go, but Doc grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
Here now....where do you think you're going?  
  
Back to the livery.  
  
The livery? Why on earth would you do that?  
  
Haggen shrugged, It's as good a place as any fer me.  
  
Adams shook his head, You are just makin' no sense at all tonight. You've been bunking at the jailhouse for as long as I can remember.  
  
I ain't a-deputyin' no more.  
  
What are you talkin' about?  
  
You heard me, I ain't a deputy marshal no more.  
  
Have you told Matt that?  
  
No sir. Don't rightly know how to tell it to Matthew.  
  
I've heard enough of this nonsense. You don't even look like you've been eating....  
  
Ain't hungry, Doc.  
  
The doctor shook his head in annoyance, And how long has it been since you've had any sleep?  
  
Haggen shrugged again, Plenty tired in the day, Doc....  
  
But not at night?  
  
No sir.  
  
Doc sighed, his steely blue eyes tight with concern, I'm gonna give you something to help you sleep, and I want you to take the bed in my back room for the night.  
  
I don't wanna put you to no trouble. Not on my account.  
  
Doc frowned, You've been doin' nothin' but causin' me trouble since the day you showed upin Dodge. Why worry about it now?  
  
Adams stormed over to his medicine cabinet and pulled out a packet of white powder. He poured it into a glass of water, mixed it, and handed it to Festus.  
  
All right, drink this down, then go get some sleep. We'll start puttin' the meat back on your bones tomorrow.  
  
Haggen said nothing more, drank the glass of water, and with a nod from Adams, walked into the back room, softly closing the door behind him. Doc shook his head, and sat down at his desk chair. It could be a long night.  
  
***********  
  
Kitty's voice was a whisper, So you're no closer to figuring out what's going on out at the Bailey place?  
  
'Fraid not. The buyer is listed as Jack Donner. He's not on any of the Wanteds; I don't know who he is.  
  
Think he works for the Double R?  
  
That would make sense, but I won't know that til mornin' when I hear back from Sheriff Johns. He took a sip of his beer, Seen Festus at all?  
  
Kitty's face grew dark, Nope. He hasn't been around much at all lately, Matt. Saw him earlier, and believe it or not, he turned down free food and free beer.  
  
Matt's eyebrows raised in surprise, The food I might believe, but the beer? He grinned at her, Was he sick or something?  
  
I'm a little worried about him, Matt. He's lost some weight, and doesn't look like he's slept in a month.  
  
He hasn't been sleeping in the jailhouse, I know that. I don't know where he's been. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was avoiding me.  
  
Doc says he hasn't seen him either. It's just not like him, Matt.  
  
Dillon leaned in closer to her, Maybe Lorna Bailey's death hit him harder than we thought it would. Frankly, I think Festus took it harder than George Bailey did. He took another sip of beer, What does Doc say?  
  
She shook her head, He hasn't really.  
  
Matt frowned as he stood, I'll go look around town for him now. He's got to be around somewhere on a rainy night like this.  
  
Kitty touched his arm, Don't stay out in this too long, Matt.  
  
He smiled at her, Nothing to worry about. I'll see to Festus.  
  
She watched the big man as he walked out of the saloon, and into the damp weather. She hoped it wouldn't take him long to find Haggen. She didn't like the idea of either of them being out on such a bad night. Kitty shook her head at herself: when it came right down to it, she not only loved Matt, but Festus, Sam and Doc as well; of course, they were different kinds of love, but she had heartfelt affection for them all. These men had become her family, and Kitty Russell was devoted to them. She closed her eyes for a moment, silently praying that the love they all had for each other would somehow help Festus get through whatever was plaguing him.   
  
Sam's voice pulled her back to reality, Miss Kitty? You okay?  
  
She smiled weakly, Sure Sam. I'm just fine. How bout something a little stronger than coffee?  
  
She watched as he quietly poured her a shot of the best whiskey in the house.  
  
Try not to worry.  
  
She smiled at him, knowing that worry was currently her only option.  
  
***********  
  
He couldn't sleep. He had paced in front of the window, watching the rain fall for hours, and he couldn't stand it anymore. Festus quietly put his hat and coat on, and walked over to the back bedroom door. Silently he opened it. Doc had fallen asleep with his head laying on an open book at his desk in the outer room. Festus picked up a nearby blanket, and softly covered the old doctor's shoulders and back with it. He had never known any man who was more committed to helping people than Doc Adams; he demonstrated it every single day, 365 days a year, attending anyone who asked for him. Adams was always there when you needed him, and if you couldn't afford to pay him, that was all right by him too. Doc's devotion and commitment to Festus as a friend overwhelmed him, and yet he couldn't stand staying there another minute. He took one more look at Doc, laying a soft hand on the old man's head. Then silently, he slipped out.   
  
Where he was going, he didn't know, but he couldn't take sitting around any longer.  
  
***********  
  
Matt was wet and tired, and he still hadn't found his deputy. He walked into his office, and took off his hat and coat, hanging them both up on a nail to dry. He put on a pot of coffee, and began looking carefully through the wanted posters, in case he had missed something. There was nothing on Jack Donner, but there was a notice about a man named John Donner. Dillon couldn't help but wonder if Jack was just a nickname. Unfortunately there was no picture of John Donner, so Matt had no way to know if he had ever seen the man. He looked up as the door to his office unexpectedly opened.  
  
Doc closed the door behind him, and shook off the water.  
  
Doc? What are you doing up and wandering around at this hour and in this weather?  
  
The old man's voice was edgy, I am not wandering around'.... I'm looking for Festus.  
  
You too? I haven't seen him any place.  
  
He was up at my office.  
  
  
  
I found him in the livery stable.  
  
What in the world was he doing there?  
  
Bedding down for the night.  
  
Dillon frowned, I don't understand....  
  
He looks like he hasn't slept in two weeks. I gave him something to calm him down, and put him to bed in the back room. But I nodded off at my desk, and when I woke up, he was gone.  
  
Matt sighed, What's gotten into him, Doc?  
  
The old man shook his head, I don't know Matt, but something sure has. He's just not himself. Doc swiped a hand over his mouth, We need to find him, Matt. We need to find him now. I don't like the idea of him out on a night like this.  
  
Dillon stood, Doc, go back to your office in case he shows up again, and I'll go out and look for him.  
  
Adams nodded, All right.... and Matt, be gentle with him if you find him.  
  
You know I will, Doc.  
  
***********  
  
The rain continued to pour down his face and clothes, but he didn't care. He just sat by the lake, staring out into its blackness, wondering if that was like death. The image of Lorna Bailey struck by a bullet, her chest exploding into bits of flesh and blood, filled his mind. He couldn't shake loose from it, no matter how hard he tried. Festus slammed his eyes shut against the painful memory, but even then he could see it as clearly as the day it happened. A muffled whimper of sadness escaped his lips, and he buried his head into his hands.  
  
He had failed Mrs. Bailey and her daughter Lorna. He had failed Matthew. He had failed in his duty as a U.S. Deputy Marshal. Festus Haggen knew in that moment that no matter what he ever did in his life, he would never make up for all that dishonor. He looked out once again toward the water. It would be so easy. He could just disappear in all that blackness, and no one would ever know. Weighted down to the bottom, he could sink in the peace that would come from no longer feeling the burden of what he could not change.   
  
He felt the sting of tears that came with overwhelming guilt. And yet he knew he could not end his pain in such a way, for it would cause eternal strife for those he loved, and would leave behind. His sorrow melted into the sound of the rain pounding on the trees above him, and the ground beneath him.  
  
***********  
  
It was a cold and misty morning in Dodge. Matt felt tired. He had looked for his deputy for hours in the wet rain before finally giving up and calling it a night. He was just pouring himself a cup of coffee when the door to his office opened, and an equally tired Dr. Adams entered.  
  
Doc.... you look about as good as I feel. Cup of coffee?  
  
Thanks, Matt.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence lying between them. Neither wanted to mention their absent friend, but they could only avoid it for so long.  
  
No sign of him, Matt?  
  
Dillon stared into his coffee cup, 'Fraid not, Doc.  
  
Adams sipped at the warm cup in his hand, I don't mind tellin' you, I'm dang worried.  
  
Dillon looked down, Me too, Doc.  
  
The door opened again, and Barney rushed in.  
  
Marshal.... I got that wire!  
  
He handed Dillon a piece of paper, and Matt quickly scanned it.  
  
Damn.....no connection between John Donner or Jack Donner, and the Double R ranch. But he is sending me a likeness of John Donner to see if that's the man I killed.  
  
Doc looked at Dillon, What case is that?  
  
Matt glanced over at Barney, Thanks for bringing this by....  
  
You're welcome Marshal. Doc....  
  
Barney left, and Dillon turned toward the doctor, I don't think that the murders of Mrs. Bailey and Lorna were an accident.  
  
  
  
The Double R ranch in Wichita has been trying to buy out all the other big ranches in Kansas.  
  
Eliminating the competition.  
  
Yes. And it doesn't look like the owner is too particular about how he eliminates it.  
  
And you think Double R sent Urry and the other man in to kill Bailey's family?  
  
What I think doesn't matter; I can't prove it one way or the other.  
  
Doc nodded, and was quiet for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was somber.  
  
What about Festus?  
  
Dillon looked at the older man, Just have to wait until he surfaces I suppose.  
  
Adams frowned as he stood and walked toward the exit. Matt's voice stopped the old man at the door.  
  
Doc? Is there something you're not tellin' me?  
  
The doctor looked back at the marshal, I'm real concerned, Matt. Real concerned.  
  
Adams turned and quickly left the office.   
  
Matt muttered under his breath, Tell me something I _don't_ know, Doc....  
  
***********  
  
Kitty smiled at the bartender, as he set the hot cup of coffee in front of her, Thanks, Sam.  
  
My pleasure, Miss Kitty.  
  
He tactfully neglected to mention the fact that she looked like she needed it. Kitty picked up the coffee cup and saucer, and headed toward the back office.  
  
I'll be in the office balancing the ledger if you need me.  
  
Sam nodded and watched Kitty Russell disappear behind the door.   
  
***********  
  
Kitty suppressed a shiver; it was draftier than usual in the back office. She lit a lamp, and sat down at her desk, to review the ledger for the past week. The flame flickered as a cold draft blew across it. She frowned. There had to be an open window. She rose from the desk and started toward the back wall, and noticed that the back door was slightly ajar. Alarmed, she glanced around, but saw nothing missing. She closed the door, locked it, and turned back toward the desk when she saw the edge of a spur sticking out from behind a large barrel of beer.  
  
Her heart bounced into her throat: an intruder. Quietly she went to her desk, opened a drawer, and extracted a derringer. Moving silently, she cocked the hammer and pointed it at the unknown. She gasped as she saw the familiar features on the sleeping face. Kitty put down the weapon, and ran a soft hand down the cheek of Festus Haggen.  
  
Festus.....come on partner, wake up.  
  
The deputy slowly came around, his amber eyes finally opening, Miss Kitty....  
  
She smiled at him, taking his hands in hers, You're chilled to the bone. What are you doing in here?  
  
He shrugged slightly, Didn't know whar else to go last night, ma'am. He started up, I'll be leavin' directly.  
  
Kitty restrained him, I didn't mean you needed to leave.... He couldn't make eye contact with her, and she felt her throat tightened with emotion. Come on, let's get you to Doc, before you catch your death.  
  
***********  
  
Doc placed the stethoscope on Haggen's chest and listened for a moment, then pulled the instrument from his ears, and sat back in his chair, the ire on his face, plain.  
  
Why didn't you just stay put last night instead of going out in the rain you damned mule? You're lucky you don't have pneumonia.  
  
I'm sorry, Doc--  
  
--The hell you are. You shoulda stayed put and you know it. If you weren't such a stubborn, mule-headed--  
  
The soft hand on his shoulder ended his tirade. Her gentle voice followed it.  
  
Take it easy on him, Doc.  
  
The old man nodded, and he felt her hand slide from his back. He leaned forward in his chair, pulling up the sheet and blankets to cover his patient.  
  
You get some rest now. If you need something to help you, just call for me, I'll be in the next room. He turned toward Russell, Come on, Kitty, he needs to sleep.  
  
Doc, I'm gonna sit with him awhile.  
  
Adams nodded and quietly left the room.   
  
Much obliged, Miss Kitty, but you don't have to stay.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, I know I don't have to. She fluffed his pillows, I want to.  
Kitty brushed a hand over his forehead, How long has it been?  
  
Miss Kitty?  
  
How long since you were able to sleep?  
  
Don't reckon I know, ma'am.  
  
Close your eyes, she continued to stroke his head softly, don't think of anything. Just rest easy and know that both Doc and I are here.  
  
With each stroke of her hand, his eyes grew heavier, and within minutes, Festus was asleep.  
  
***********  
  
Matt and Kitty faced Doc in his outer office.  
  
I don't understand Doc.... you're sayin' nothin's wrong with him.  
  
Physically, Matt. There isn't a thing wrong with him physically.  
  
Kitty frowned, So it's in his head?  
  
Doc heaved a sigh and sat down, It's called neurasthenia. His system's suffered a kind of shock that he....well, he jes' can't cope with it is all.  
  
Dillon nodded, Lorna Bailey.  
  
Adams nodded,   
  
Kitty looked into Doc's eyes, What can we do for him?  
  
Give him some time, Kitty..... some time, and some care.  
  
Matt put his hat on, heading toward the door.  
  
Where are you going, Matt?  
  
It's high time I figured out who put all of this into motion, and see that justice is done.  
  
Doc's tone was stern, just be sure it's justice you want to see done.  
  
Dillon stared hard into Adams' steely eyes, and walked out the door.  
  
***********  
  
Matt followed the tracks of George Bailey's horse, although the trail was partially obliterated from all the rain and mud, not to mention that it was several days old. But Matt Dillon knew that somehow the answers to his questions were with Bailey, and he would have those answers. He reached into his pocket and looked at the picture Sheriff Johns had sent him. John Donner. He was indeed the man who killed Charlie Urry, and the man Matt Dillon had shot. But how was he connected to the Double R...or George Bailey? And was he related to Jack Donner, the man whose name now appeared on the deed of the Bailey ranch at the land office?  
  
Dillon stared at the face on the paper. There was something strangely familiar about it, but he couldn't quite place what that was: eventually he knew it would come to him. The first few drops of yet more rain dripped onto the brim of his hat. Matt Dillon knew he was in for an unpleasant ride.  
  
***********  
  
The screams from the back room jarred him awake. Doc Adams was in motion before he was completely conscious. He opened the door to the room, and turned up the lamp. Festus had his blankets in a death grip, his eyes wide with terror, his cries raising the roof. Adams took him firmly by the shoulders, shaking him.  
  
Here now.... Festus! Festus, wake up ol' boy.  
  
No! Lorna, I'm sorry.....  
  
Doc pulled the deputy into his chest, holding him securely.  
  
His voice was soft and calm, Festus, it's me. It's Doc.  
  
Haggen started out of his dream, tears rolling down his cheeks. He buried his face into the old man's shoulder, and Adams stroked the back of his head, holding him close.  
  
Shhh....it's over now. He pat the man's shoulder and gently lay him back down, It wasn't your fault, Festus. Doc looked into the anguished amber eyes, and nodded, Deep inside, you know that's true, but you're heart's so hurt, you're lookin' for someone to blame. But you can't blame yourself, because I'm not goin' to letcha. And neither is Kitty, nor Matt. Adams fussed with the covers on the bed, Now you get some rest, you old mule, and I'll see you in the morning. He placed his hand over one of Haggens, Just rest easy now.  
  
Doc stood, lowered the lamp, and quietly exited the room.  
  
***********  
  
Matt was a long way from Dodge when it hit him why John Donner looked familiar. And in that moment, it all clicked into place for him. An evil, deceitful place. Dillon turned for Wichita. He knew where this would all end, and he had the answers - all of them except the why of it. Only one person knew that, and Matt Dillon was going to settle up all accounts: and he knew he'd find the man he sought in Wichita. It was a duty he would see through to whatever end was coming. He just hoped it would go his way.  
  
***********  
  
She rested one hand on his shoulder as she refilled his coffee cup with the other.  
  
You don't look like you had much sleep last night.  
  
He sipped at his coffee, I sure didn't.  
  
Kitty set the pot down, and reached for his shoulders, gently massaging them with her hands. Doc said nothing, but closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax into her touch. After a few minutes, Kitty sat down next to him, patting his arm.   
  
You'll be all right; but will he?  
  
It's going to be a long while before he's back to the Festus we know.  
  
I don't understand it, Doc. He's seen murder before. Blood before. I hate to say it, but, he's seen children die before. Why this reaction now?  
  
He shook his head, No way to know. The only thing I can tell you is that he felt a special connection to this child; he was right there, and feels guilty that he couldn't save her. She died in his arms, and her blood was all over him. It'd be tough for anybody to take....  
  
Oh Doc, I feel so bad for him.....  
  
Her voice died out, and the old doctor squeezed her hand, It's all right, Kitty, you just care about him a lot is all. Together we'll get him through it, don't you worry. Now come on with me, let's go get some breakfast at Delmonico's; then we'll take some to Festus, who I hope will still be asleep. That poor ol' boy surely needs it.  
  
***********  
  
Dillon had pushed Buck to his limit, and arrived in Wichita in record time. Matt knew he would have to spot George Bailey somewhere, because the man obviously wouldn't go around town using his own name. The saloons were the best choice, and he had spent all night looking, but Dillon was starting to feel the hard days he had spent in the saddle. He saw the Iron Door Saloon down a side street, and decided it would be the last stop for the night, George Bailey, or no George Bailey.   
  
The bar was noisy, filled with cowboys, townsmen, saloon girls, and a few businessmen. The clientele reminded him of the Long Branch; it was the same kind of people mix. He glanced around, but saw no sign of the man he sought, so he stood at the bar. A bartender with a large handlebar mustache walked over to him.  
  
Help ya?  
  
Beer, thanks.  
  
The bartender slid Dillon a beer, and Matt tossed a coin on the wood as he leaned his back against it so he could look out into the large room. One cowboy at a nearby table, was sitting with two girls in his lap, laughing at the top of his lungs; in sharp contrast, his friend was quietly drinking a beer, watching the crowd almost with the same interest as Matt Dillon - as though he were keeping an eye out for someone. Matt made a mental note to not grab Bailey if he entered. It would be much more interesting to let some of the man's plan play itself out: perhaps Dillon could get to the bottom of what had to be a very rotten barrel of subterfuge.  
  
Matt sipped his beer and waited, as did the cowboy at the table nearby. Dillon was nursing his second mug of suds when George Bailey walked into the Iron Door, big as brass. The marshal heard several men shout greetings to Bailey, calling him As Matt had surmised, the man was using an alias in Wichita. And at that moment it struck him: perhaps it had been the name George Bailey that was the alias. Matt nonchalantly moved to a closer corner in order to be able to hear anything Bailey said, and to help keep himself hidden from the man.  
  
The cowboy who had been watching the door stood, and approached Bailey.  
  
Evenin' Jack. Heard you were back in town.  
  
Bet you did, Travis.  
  
Mr. Rangel ain't gonna like it, Jack. You and him had an agreement.  
  
There weren't no agreement. Rick Rangel is a two-bit hustler who ran me and my brother out of town ten years ago. And now I'm back. Back, and I'm buyin' up ranch land all around. Double R ain't gonna be the top ranch no more. Let him chew on that one for awhile.  
  
The cowboy known as Travis quickly left, presumably to report back to his boss, Rick Rangel. Matt watched as Bailey walked toward a particular saloon girl in the back of the joint. It was clear that they were more than just friends. Dillon surveyed the bar; it was crowded. Matt decided that it would be better to confront Bailey in a more private setting, eliminating the chance of innocent bystanders becoming involved; and now that Matt was certain of the type of man with whom he was dealing, he understood the dangers. Jack Donner would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and wouldn't think twice about taking a few innocent people down with him.  
  
Marshal Dillon would have to bide his time. He nodded to the bartender, who brought him another beer. No matter how long it took, Matt knew he was in it for the duration. Lorna Bailey deserved nothing less. And so did Festus.  
  
***********  
  
You have no idea where he went?  
  
Doc's voice was full of venom, Contrary to popular belief, I am neither his keeper nor his nursemaid. Can I help it if the dang fool took off again?  
  
Kitty recognized the anger for what it was: his own guilt and worry. She put her hand on his shoulder lightly.  
  
I'm sorry Doc. I didn't mean to sound accusing. I'm just worried is all.  
  
He nodded, growling, Well......I know that for heaven's sake. He swiped a hand across his face and pulled down on his ear, I doubt he went all that far.  
  
You don't think he'd do anything..... I don't know.... desperate.  
  
Doc looked at her sharply, Don't be ridiculous. Festus wouldn't do a thing like that--  
  
--You said yourself that he's not himself right now--  
  
--I know what I said, thank you very much. He just wouldn't.  
  
An uncomfortable silence lay between them for what seemed forever. Kitty's eyes filled with tears, and she looked at Adams.  
  
Doc.... we have to find him.  
  
He put his graceful hands on either side of her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.   
  
He smiled sweetly at her, We will, honey.  
  
They left Doc's office together a few minutes later, hoping they would find Festus in short order.  
  
***********  
  
Jack Donner came down the stairs of the Iron Door, after spending an hour up in a room with the girl Matt saw him with most of the night. Dillon was slowly sipping his fourth beer, and was more than tired with the tedium. He watched the man he knew as George Bailey saunter through the saloon, a satisfied smile on his face. He never saw Matt Dillon, who plopped some coins down on the bar, nodded at the bartender, and quietly followed the man out into the street. Bailey turned down a side street and headed out toward the edge of town.   
  
Donner stopped at the livery stable, and walked inside. Drawing his weapon, Dillon followed him. Donner was saddling his horse when he heard the click of a colt hammer cocking back.   
  
Don't move, Donner, or you're a dead man where you stand.  
  
It took him a moment, but Jack Donner recognized the voice.  
  
Marshal Dillon. I should have known you'd figure this out eventually.  
  
Turn around slowly, Donner, and if you make one move toward your belt, I'll kill you.  
  
The man did as he was told, and smiled at Matt Dillon.  
  
What gave me away?  
  
A laundry list of things, Donner. First you didn't seem all that upset when you learned that your wife and daughter were killed.  
  
A sharkish grin lit his face, I was upset about my brother John.....  
  
Then you up and sold your ranch to a man named Jack Donner.  
  
I knew you'd check, but you didn't know about my brother.  
  
Matt continued, And then there was Charlie Urry's connection to the Double R ranch. It wasn't too large a leap to know that Urry and your brother were working for Rick Rangel; or at least Rangel thought your brother was working for him....which I have to admit, I don't quite understand.  
  
Rick Rangel didn't know that John was my brother. He never knew John's real last name. We set it up that way from the beginning.  
  
The beginning being....  
  
Ten years ago.  
  
Impressive. You've been planning a ranching monopoly for ten years.  
  
Not planning one, Marshal, building one. Ten years ago, I worked as a foreman for Rick Rangel, but he found out I was buying only marginal properties and cattle for him, and investing in the good stuff myself.  
  
So he fired you.  
  
Let's just say he didn't cotton to the idea real well, and with the help of the local sheriff, forced me into a sell out, and ran me out of town. I decided then and there that I would take my time, change my name, and with the help of my brother, ruin Rick Rangel and the Double R ranch.  
  
So you moved to Dodge, and became known as George Bailey, a local rancher. Dillon frowned at him, But to take a wife and bring a child into it....  
  
I had to look legit, Dillon. What solid, roots-down-in-the-ground rancher ain't married with kids? Donner continued, Harming Nora and Lorna wasn't my idea, originally. We have Rick Rangel to thank for that.  
  
Rangel wanted to buy George Bailey's land, and you wouldn't sell to him. So he sent your brother and Charlie Urry to Dodge to threaten you with harm to your family.  
  
  
  
Harm perhaps, but Rangel didn't send them to kill.  
  
No, no, he didn't. That part was my idea.  
  
Dillon's stomach churned. What kind of man had no feelings at all for a woman he'd been with for almost ten years, and a child of his own flesh?  
  
So your brother killed your family, giving you the perfect reason to sell out - to yourself.  
  
Yeah. Rangel was sure on fire when he found out that George Bailey sold all of his land holdings to Jack Donner.  
  
And you've been buying up properties for years in Kansas.  
  
You do catch on quickly, Marshal.  
  
Unbuckle your gunbelt.  
  
Now...why...on...earth...would I do that?  
  
Donner pulled his gun, and the two men fired. A moment later, the only sound in the barn was that of a body falling backward onto hay.  
  
***********  
  
Kitty and Doc had looked everywhere, but there was no sign of the wayward deputy. They walked in worried silence along Front Street, heading toward Doc's office. As they passed the livery stable, Doc noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and there was a little light coming from within. He said nothing. Kitty put her hand through the crook of his arm, and leaned closer toward him. He pat her hand softly.  
  
I'm going to drop you off at home, honey, and I want you to go right up to bed and get some rest.  
  
What about you?  
  
He shrugged, I'm going to look around town once more before I call it a night.  
  
She turned toward him, I'll come with you--  
  
--No. It's late, and you've had a long day.  
  
Kitty put her hands on his face, You know where he is, don't you.  
  
It was a statement, not a question. He looked down at his shoes, his hands sliding into the pockets of his pants.  
  
Well now, I just might.  
  
  
  
He looked up at her, Now listen to me, Kitty. This is one of those times when it might be better for me to handle the situation by myself. Understand?  
  
No, I don't. Festus needs to know how much we love him, Doc, and well, frankly, I think I'm a little better in that department than you are.  
  
Sometimes the type of love someone needs is tough love, honey.  
  
I can't bear the thought of you bein' hard on him right now. I just can't.  
  
He kissed her forehead, And that's exactly why I want you to go up to bed now. She started to protest once more, but he kissed her cheek, You'll have to trust me, Kitty. You have to trust my commitment to him as a friend.  
  
She stroked the side of his face, I do, Doc.  
  
He nodded, and watched her silently walk into the Long Branch. Doc Adams turned toward the livery and slowly ambled back down the street toward it. He hoped he was making the right choices. While he had read about neurasthenia, he had never even seen a case of it, much less actually treated it. And the idea of trying something out on Festus left a cold knot in the pit of his belly.  
  
***********  
  
Dillon took in a deep breath of air. The mystery of the Bailey murders was solved. But six people were dead. He holstered his gun and shook his head. As a crowd began to form, looking with practiced awe at the gruesome sight of a dead man, Matt Dillon moved through them as if they weren't even there. His duty to Lorna Bailey had been served, as had his duty to the badge pinned to his chest. Now he needed to make his best time back to Dodge, in order to fulfill the duty he felt toward a friend.  
  
***********  
  
Doc quietly opened the door to the livery and peered inside. Festus was putting his saddle on Ruth. Doc walked in and over to the stall they were in.  
  
Kind of a cold night for a ride, isn't it?  
  
Festus glanced over at Doc, but kept his attention on his mule, Don't matter none if'n it is.  
  
Doc swiped a hand across his mustache and chin, then walked around to place himself in Haggen's eyeline.  
  
I've got an old bottle of brandy back at the office that a friend gave me, and I've been wantin' to try it.  
  
Nobody's stoppin' you....  
  
Adams didn't take the bait, Well now, it would just be better if I shared some of that brandy with a friend.  
  
Miss Kitty likes Brandy, Doc. I'm sure she's still up.  
  
Oh hell, Festus. We both know you're saddling up that mule to leave in the middle of the night, without sayin' goodbye to anyone.....without so much as a how-do' to the people who....well, to the people who might miss you.  
  
Don't matter no more.  
  
Adams grabbed the man by his shirt, and shoved him into the saddle on the mule.  
  
It _does_ matter. It matters to Matt, and to Kitty.....and to.....and....  
  
To you, Doc?  
  
The ire was completely gone from the old man, and his eyes were watery when he looked at Festus.  
  
Yes, to me.  
  
That's too bad.... I don't care nothin' bout nobody no more.  
  
Festus broke away from Doc and placed the bridle on his mule. He felt the gun slide from its holster but Doc was faster and sneakier than Festus ever imagined.  
  
What are you doin' with that thing, Doc? Give it to me.  
  
The doctor didn't point it at Haggen, instead, it looked like he might inflict harm on himself.  
  
Hey...what do you think you're--  
  
The weapon was suddenly waving in Haggen's face.  
  
You said you didn't care anything about anyone. Well, if that's true, then it won't matter what I'm about to do with this gun, or to whom.  
  
Adams backed away with the weapon, heading toward the door.  
  
Haggen's voice was filled with anxiety, Doc......now Doc....you come back here with that thing afore ya hurt somebody with it.  
  
Festus followed Doc down Front Street and up to his office. Doc walked in, tossed his hat and coat on the rack, untied his tie, and walked over to his desk. Still holding the gun, he poured himself a large glass of whiskey and downed it. Festus watched him from the door, fear gripping his gut. Adams turned and looked at Haggen, his eyes colder than Festus had ever seen them.  
  
What are you doing here, Festus? You don't care about anybody, remember?  
  
Adams poured himself another drink and took it in one swallow again. Haggen felt a lump in his throat.  
  
Doc, take it easy with that stuff, now, you don't never drink like that....  
  
Why don't you just go, Festus? Get on your mule, and ride outta town, hmmm?  
  
I cain't.  
  
Really? Why _cain't_cha?  
  
Doc poured yet another huge glass of whiskey and downed the third one as quickly as he had the first two.  
  
I cain't leave ya here like this....with you a drinkin' like some kinda drunk guppy, and that gun in yer hand.  
  
Doc was finding it hard not to weave on his feet, and his words were beginning to slur, even to his ears.  
  
Why not?  
  
Festus felt the anger rise in his face, Because ya might hurt yerself, ya jackass.  
  
Don't mean nothin' to you, remember?  
  
Doc flailed the pistol in the air wildly, Maybe I'm tired of all this. Maybe I'm tired of havin' to take care of everybody in Dodge. Didja ever think of that? Huh? Didja?  
  
Festus took a run at the old man, knocking both of them down to the floor, grabbing the gun away from Adams, who didn't even try to keep it. He holstered the weapon, and pulled Doc up to his feet. The doctor swayed, the room spinning around on him. Festus took a hold of his arms, to steady him.  
  
Oh my.....I was hopin' you'd of stopped me before I drank that much....  
  
Why you ornery old scudder. You did that on purpose.  
  
Well yes...yes I did. Festus had to hold tight to keep Doc upright, Oh my..... Doc grabbed Haggen's forearms tightly, his eyes filling to the brim with tears, I'd do anything ta help ya, Festus. Don'tcha know that?  
  
Festus gripped Doc tightly, Yeah, I think I do, Doc. I surely think I do. Doc practically fell into Festus, passing out from all the whiskey. Haggen's voice was soft, I love you too, you ornery old billy goat.  
  
Kitty opened the office door just as Festus was pulling Doc in his arms to carry him to the other room.  
  
Festus! What did you do?  
  
Nothin' Miss Kitty, I swar it. Ol' Doc, he jes' passed out, is all. Ol' scudder drank too much whuskey.  
  
Kitty saw the open bottle on the desk, and knew somehow that it was true. She shook her head, and moved over to Festus.  
  
I'm not even going to ask. Let me help you get him into bed.  
  
Kitty pulled back the blankets on the bed in the back room, and Festus gently lay Doc's body down on the sheets. Kitty pulled the old man's boots off, and then his vest, and the two of them got him beneath the covers. Kitty ran a hand through the thick locks of curly white hair.  
  
Poor thing's gonna have one helluva hangover tomorrow.  
  
I think Doc'd say it was fer the right reason.  
  
Kitty reached a hand over and cuffed the back of Haggen's head, You're right about that, Festus.   
  
She ruffled her fingers through his hair, bringing a slight smile to his lips; the first one she had seen from him since Lorna Bailey's death.  
  
You gonna be all right, partner?  
  
He nodded, Yes ma'am, I believe I will. His face turned sad again, I'll never fergit her though, little Lorna Bailey. Such a sweet little thang.....  
  
Kitty pulled a shiny object from under her belt, and holding it out to him, he could see it was a U.S. Deputy Marshal badge. _His_ badge.  
  
Deputy....unless I'm mistaken, you're supposed to be wearin' this little shiny piece of tin.  
  
Gently Festus took the badge from her outstretched hand. He looked at it for a long moment, and Kitty held her breath. With reverence he fingered the ridges of the metal, and after another moment, he pinned it to his vest.  
  
The crotchety voice from the bed was low, and slurred, but unmistakable.  
  
It's about damned time you come to your senses, you stubborn old fool....  
  
Festus and Kitty looked at each other and smiled. Kitty leaned down and kissed Doc's forehead, and then lowered the lantern. She curled her arm through the crook of Haggen's elbow and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked through the door.  
  
Festus, I believe I owe you a beer. Why don't we have one and wait for Matt to get back.  
  
Miss Kitty, I'd be much obliged. Ya see, I'm powerful thirsty, but until jes' now, I didn't know what fer.....  
  
The sweet smile lighting his face told Kitty Russell what was in his heart. And in that moment, she understood the relationship between duty, honor, love, and commitment. Any one without the other three is incomplete.   
  
The end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
